INALCANZABLE
by LauGrangerPotter
Summary: La vida pone a todos en circunstancias adversas en la que nuestros sueños parecen inalcanzables, pero la magia tiene su forma de poner todo en equilibrio, y más si el amor es el más afectado...


DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes aquí plasmados pertenecen a la señora JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros., yo sólo los tomé prestados para que vivan nuevas aventuras...

PROLOGO

INALCANZABLE…

 _ **Y ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más, que te ame, sin medida…** **Como duele verte suspirar, por quien no te hace feliz… Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti….**_

Desde hacía un poco más de tres meses que Harry no rondaba los alrededores de aquella mullida y un tanto desordenada casa. La Madriguera, fue el lugar que alguna vez el sintió como su hogar, pero después de haber roto su relación con la menor de los Weasley, el joven de esmeralda mirada decidió por cuenta propia que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse lo más posible de aquel sitio, sobre todo de ella.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, parado frente a la verja que conducía hacia el jardín de aquella casa, ese veinticuatro de diciembre, con un frío que comenzaba a calar los huesos y un miedo que le anudaba el estómago.

Inhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire helado y abrió la verja para caminar hacia la puerta; cuando se encontró con el trozo de madera dudo un minuto de alzar la mano y tocar. Sin embargo, les había prometido a Bill y Fleur asistir a aquella cena de navidad en la cual conocería finalmente de su pequeña Victoire y lo único a lo que Harry Potter no faltaba era a su palabra.

Así que armándose de valor tocó con la mayor firmeza que pudo la puerta de cedro. Esperó unos segundos y un murmullo de risas y alegría hizo eco, cuando de pronto dejó de ser eco para convertirse en sonido real.

Es increíble –dijo la voz de quien abría la puerta mientras observaba hacia atrás- ¡Harry! –continuó sin mayor asombro y le invitó a pasar abriéndole paso.

Ginny se veía igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vio, más sin embargo algo entre ellos dos se había acabado, no existía el más mínimo dejo de emoción al mirarse y aquel nuevo encuentro le permitió reconfirmar que la decisión tomada unos meses atrás había sido la adecuada.

La pelirroja iba a anunciar la llegada del joven, cuando este le hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, ella alzó sus hombros y continuó hacia la sala, de donde resonaron algunas preguntas básicas de ¿Quién era?

El oji verde miró con una sonrisa ladeada una de las paredes de La Madriguera, varios portarretratos colgaban de ellas, y entre ese mar de rostros y expresiones pudo distinguir una que le acongojó hasta lo más hondo.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? –se dijo a sí mismo.

Caminó aún más lentamente hacia la dirección en la que se había perdido su ex- novia y pudo apreciar una sala llena de muchas cabelleras rojas a excepción de algunos invitados.

Miró a su amigo Neville, charlando amenamente con Charlie, divisó a Luna sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña Victoire, y cerca de la chimenea estaban Ron y Hermione, el primero hablando animadamente con su hermano George, la segunda mirando con tristeza y melancolía hacia la chimenea al tiempo que recibía algunos apretones de su novio.

Un nudo en la boca del estómago se formó en Harry, esa era la razón por la que había terminado con Ginny, esa era la razón por la que se había alejado de los Weasley, había descubierto de manera poco usual que amaba a otra persona, pero que ella le era inalcanzable, ahora más que nunca.

Flash Back

No era la primera vez que la veía dormida en aquel sillón de tonos ocres, entre sus libros y sus notas, su respiración acompasada, sus rizos indomables regados sobre el brazal y sus labios entre abiertos.

La débil luz de la agonizante chimenea bañaba su delicado cuerpo, entonces en su ya acostumbrada rutina, el oji verde se levantó para taparla y quizás hacer un poco más confortable su descanso. Fue allí cuando estando a centímetros de su rostro apacible le oyó susurrar con tanta dulzura su nombre aún dormida, y la venda de sus ojos cayó, la verdad le golpeó brutalmente al punto de sentirse asfixiado, el vacío que sentía al estar con Ginny era copado por la tranquilidad y felicidad que sentía al estar con la castaña, aún sin decirse nada.

Y en un acto carente de cordura, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, y lo que descubrió le heló la sangre, amaba a su mejor amiga, pero sobre todo amaba a la novia de su mejor amigo, y eso era algo que ni él mismo se podría perdonar.

Fin del Flash Back

El peso de una mirada le hizo reaccionar y entonces lo vio, allí parado, un poco más alto, su cabello rebelde un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vio y el rastro de bozo enmarcaba su rostro varonil.

Ella sonrió y como en tiempos atrás corrió a sus brazos, gritando su nombre y llamando tras ella la atención del resto de los presentes.

Su cuerpo chocó contra el de él y un estremecimiento le inundó, aferró sus manos y brazos al torso de ella y respiró su olor, un olor tan distinto al característico perfume a melaza que resguardaban las paredes de La Madriguera, un aroma a fresco, propio a ella.

Un sonoro carraspear de la garganta de su pelirrojo amigo le hizo volver a la realidad y separándose de ella inició su recorrido por la sala, saludando a todos los presentes, para luego sentarse en uno de los rincones de la sala, observando, observándola.

 _ **Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez….**_

 _ **Descifrando, tu silencio….**_

 _ **Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel…**_

 _ **Pero pierdo, en el intento…**_

Luna había permanecido atenta a cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada gesto que se vivía en aquella casa. Siempre había soñado con ser parte de ellos, siempre había soñado con estar con él.

Victoire se removió entre su cochecito y le hizo algunos pucheros, la rubia le sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos, le miró a él nuevamente, como la abrazaba y reía, mientras que sin ser notado por lo demás le hacía pequeña señas con sus vivaces ojos, gesto al cual ella le respondía negativamente.

Se había prometido que todo aquello terminaría así se le fuera la vida en ello. Fue entonces cuando llegó Harry y toda la atención que hasta ese momento había tenido de él se disipó y fue a parar en el abrazo de los viejos amigos.

Luna suspiró un tanto aliviada, un tanto melancólica, sabía muy de sobra que nunca recibiría una advertencia de celos de su parte; así que tratando de dar su mejor actuación, colocó de nuevo a la pequeña Victoire en su coche y se levantó para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Miró el ocaso, nubes amenazaban con tormenta y su interior quizás reflejaba el mismo estado de ánimo, contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se preguntó en qué momento había de dejado de ser la inusual chica, con ojos soñadores y acertadas respuesta.

Vio como el sol moría en el horizonte, cuánto tiempo había transcurrido allí afuera lejos de todos, no tenía la menor idea. Pero de pronto unos brazos la atraparon, y no hizo falta mirar para saber de quién se trataba y en un absurdo intento buscó zafarse de él y su aroma a menta.

Sintió su boca besarle el cuello desnudo y su piel se erizó sin piedad alguna.

¡Suéltame, por favor! –trató que su voz sonara convincente, pero el susurro le salió con demasiada carga de deseo.

Él la volteó para que lo mirase directamente a los azules ojos, ella intentó desviar su mirada, pero siempre le ganaba besándole antes de girar su rostro.

Después de aquel beso todo en su mente se nubló, pasos torpes, sonidos de puertas y leves gemidos le hicieron saber que ya no se hallaba en el abierto patio de La Madriguera.

Detente por favor, Ronald, yo… -sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y deseo.

Luna, no me pidas eso, llevo toda la velada viéndote, deseándote, pensé que no querías verme nuevamente y me estaba ahogando –Ron viajaba por su cuello desnudando lentamente sus hombros.

No debo, no debemos –susurraba la rubia intentando alejar al pelirrojo de ella.

Déjate querer, yo necesito de ti –Ron velozmente desabrochaba la chaqueta de cuero de la joven llevándose a su vez los botones de su camisa.

Las rodillas de Luna temblaron, sus labios se entre abrieron, pero nada salió de ellos. La estorbosa prenda había caído al suelo de forma muda, mostrándole a los ojos ávidos de Ron la cremosa piel de la chica y un brasier naranja que resaltaba sus pechos.

¡Dios! –murmuró el menor de los Weasley.

El pelirrojo se abalanzó para besarle y abrazarle pero las manos de la rubia lo detuvieron, Ron alzó la mirada, los ojos celestes llenos de tristeza y determinación le hicieron notar que algo cambiaría en ese instante.

¡Ya no! –su voz aunque quebradiza mostró con firmeza su decisión- esto se terminó.

Luna –susurró el chico y trató de tomarle las manos- por favor…

Negó con fuerza agachándose para recoger su ropa.

¡No me busques más! –dijo con lágrimas rodando por su blanco rostro.

Yo te quiero, te necesito, te… -pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas.

Pero no me amas, sé que nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, siempre creí que podría soportar todo esto pero… No puedo… -la rubia tenía su varita en alto- No puedo, si alguna vez sentiste cariño por mí no me busques más.

Un sonido corto y unas chispas de colores le hicieron caer en la realidad a Ron, Luna se había ido, se había esfumado y un doloroso vacío se instaló en su pecho. Por primera vez la sintió lejana, inalcanzable.

 _ **Y por más que busco darte amor, nunca te fijas en mí….**_

 _ **Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…**_

Lejos de las paredes de La Madriguera, cerca del centro de la ciudad de Londres, un hombre de platinado cabello caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, teniendo de compañía a la recién instalada noche.

Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por la gruesa gabardina negra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada gris reflejaba un dolor indescriptible.

Cuanto había hecho para que lo entendiese, para que ella supiese cuanto la quería, desprecio todo lo que su apellido significaba, dejó su "hogar" y comenzó a vivir de manera sencilla, no negaba que al principio se sentía muy alterado pero por ella aprendió ser más humilde, a ser más persona.

¿Cómo aún no lograba ver todo esto? Por su mejilla rodó una solitaria lágrima y rió por lo bajo para él mismo, hasta eso había descubierto por ella, descubrió que Draco Malfoy podía sentir y expresar su dolor sin avergonzarse.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal de un edificio bastante sencillo, observó al portero y le saludo con amabilidad.

¡Buenas noches Draco! -dijo el hombre de mediana edad.

¡Buenas noches, John! Y feliz navidad –le miró con una sonrisa muy apocopada y caminó hasta el ascensor dejando la respuesta del hombre sonar como un eco.

Al llegar a su apartamento y encender la luz, observó cómo cada rincón se hallaba lleno de ella. Sus fotos, su sonrisa, todo se encontraba en el lugar que ocupaba porque ella así lo había decidido.

Tomó entre sus manos el porta-retrato, de aquel viaje al Caribe que hicieron juntos y sonrió al recordar lo maravilloso que había sido, casi podía jurar que en un momento la escucho decirle que lo amaba, pero no fue así, hasta ese momento nunca lo había dicho y quizás jamás se lo diría.

Caminó hacia el sofá de un azul intenso y se echó sobre este, miró al techo y suspiró, era navidad y se encontraba sólo, nunca podrían verse en estas fechas, primero por el hecho de que estuviese con su "amor" compartiéndolas y segundo por su familia.

Aunque desde hace tres meses que soñaba con que todo para esta navidad fuese diferente, ella ya no estaba con él, desde hace tres meses que podían verse más seguido, pero nada había cambiado, seguían las visitas furtivas, los horarios de 6 a 9, las migajas de su atención que él recogía para poder ser "feliz".

Miró con ansiedad y tristeza el busca persona en su mesa de centro, debía ser fuerte, debía demostrarle que podía estar sin verla un día, que lo dicho el día anterior era cierto.

Flash Back

Ambos se mantenían acurrucados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, él la veía acostada sobre su pecho y acariciaba con ternura su suave cabello.

Estaba pensando –dijo él con voz ronca.

¿Qué? –ella se separó de su pecho y lo observó con un dejo de picardía.

Desde hace un tiempo para acá tu padre me trata con más respeto, incluso me ha invitado a tomar un café y se ha puesto a conversar conmigo acerca de los muggles –sonrió mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

¿Y? –comentó la chica tornándose un tanto más seria.

Quizás sea una tontería, pero podría quizás ir a tu casa mañana, con la tonta excusa de llevarle un presente muggle a tu padre –le acarició el cabello y la miró directamente a los ojos- sé que me invitaría a pasar y podría pasar la navidad contigo.

¡No! –contestó parca mientras se sentaba cubriéndose el torso con la sabana.

¿Por qué no? –la miró desconcertado.

Porque no, porque yo no quiero tener que estar allí entre ambos –le miró con decisión.

No cometeré ninguna indiscreción, lo prometo, ni te miraré –se acercó a ella pero esta le alejó de él.

HE DICHO QUE NO –alzó un poco más la voz- si quieres mañana nos podemos ver a la misma hora, puedo poner como excusa que quedé en encontrarme como mi amiga Marga, pero no me pidas que te deje entrar a mi hogar.

Él se mantuvo serio mirando hacia la nada, ella lo miró e intentó besarle pero la esquivó.

¡Draco! –le dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

No te molestaré más, te lo prometo –la miró a los ojos lo más frío que pudo.

No es que me moleste es que simplemente…-pero no la dejó terminar.

No es hora de que te vayas ya –dijo ácido poniéndose de pie en su total desnudez mientras alcanzaba sus bóxers.

No me trates así Draco –ella se había levantado envuelta entre las sábanas- no lo merezco.

Disculpe usted "señorita" Weasley –la miró frío- pero me parece que lo que teníamos que hacer hoy ya está hecho –señaló hacia su cama- regrese con su familia, regrese a su hogar.

Sigues siendo el mismo infeliz de siempre –le contestó siseante después de abofetearlo.

Y no le pudo responder nada, ella había desaparecido y él sentía que nunca podría estar con ella libremente.

Fin del flash back

Tenía el busca personas entre sus manos, lo apretó para luego tirarlo con fuerza contra la pared que tenía al frente, si ella no lo quería cerca de su familia él se mantendría de ellos y de ella lejos, muy lejos, tan lejos, tan inalcanzable como lo era ella para él.

 _ **Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible….**_

 _ **Invisible como el aire eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel…**_

 _ **Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde, te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable….**_


End file.
